


Khaleesi

by totheendofthegalaxy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dom!Leslie, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Leslie!ben, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sub!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendofthegalaxy/pseuds/totheendofthegalaxy
Summary: Ben tells Leslie about how he used to imagine Leslie as Khaleesi. And Leslie decides to make his fantasy come true. Basically Dom/sub smut of Leslie being Ben's Queen.Set during Leslie's campaign for city council between 4X18 "Lucky" and 4X19 "Live Ammo".
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Khaleesi

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a deleted scene from 4X19 where Ben calls Leslie "Khaleesi" and thought of writing a smutty version of that. 
> 
> There are some "Game of Thrones" references, but you really don't have to watch that show to read the fic. Also, I guess there are some light spoilers for the first season of GOT so you've been warned.

Ben was so excited when Leslie agreed to watch Game of Thrones with him. He already watched the first season of the show multiple times, and since it was the first time Leslie saw it, Ben tried to focus on her reactions over it. They binge-watched it over one weekend after deciding both of them needed some rest from the campaign. Leslie was a bit bored at first and felt some of the ruthlessness was unnecessary, but she was hooked by the fifth episode. The next night she didn’t agree to go sleep until they finished the whole season, and Ben enjoyed watching the spark in her eyes grow as his favorite characters' plots were developing. 

When they finished watching the last scene of episode ten, he looked at her. Her eyes shining, chest puffed, she looked as if she felt empowered. And for a good reason. At that point, Ben and Leslie were dating for more than a year. Leslie was familiar with his attraction to powerful women, which he didn't try to hide, especially through her run for city council. 

He couldn't deny his overwhelming desire for her after every speech she gave and let her know how much he liked it by sinking to his knees the second they were alone. He usually tried to stay focused on the job during working hours. Although, there was that one time in Leslie's car when an event was canceled, and they simply couldn't be left alone together without a distraction.

"So, what did you think?" Ben asked.

"I loved it!" she exclaimed. Leslie kept staring at the screen, stuck in her thoughts. Ben, who had this particular idea for some time now, decided to finally tell her. _Game of Thrones_ was his favorite show now. It launched just before they first got together. He wanted to say to her then but was afraid she wouldn't be into it (which sounds crazy to him now). But everything was so new and brief he didn't get a chance then. He re-watched the show a few times during their breakup, but its effect wasn't very pleasant since it made him miss Leslie a lot and feel kinda miserable.

But now, with her cuddled up on the couch with her cute pancake themed pajama set of a tank top and tiny shorts, looking radiant despite the dim lighting, it felt like a perfect moment.

"Hey, Leslie, you know how much I like the show, right?" Ben asked.

"Oh no way!" she laughed mockingly. Of course, she knew that. Uh, that was a stupid sentence to start with. 

"I just think… I mean, I thought about it for some time now," Ben continued, mumbling, "Like from the time it came out a year ago. And, and It's ok if you think it's wired. It's kinda stupid…"

Leslie blinked, looking slightly worried. Ben cleared his throat. "You kinda remind me of Khaleesi," He said cautiously.

Leslie beamed at him, "For realskies?" God, she was so cute.

"Ye-Yeah." He confessed, smiling.

Leslie was considering his words for a few seconds, her eyes wandering to the screen then back to Ben again. "Oh, that's um-" She paused again.

"A year ago, you said?" She questioned him playfully, her teasing smile emerged. Ben nodded, trying to hide the embarrassment that was showing all over his face.

Leslie inhaled sharply and moved closer to him. Ben touched her hip, drawing small circles on her smooth skin with his forefinger. 

"You mean before we- "

"Yes," Ben muttered, hoping Leslie figured the rest and was going to drop it. He should have known she would use the moment to drain every detail to fill her vivid imagination.

Leslie straddled Ben's lap in the middle of the living room despite knowing April and Andy could appear at any minute. Ben, who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, felt her warm thighs against his legs. He grabbed her waist, noting her top has ridden up. 

Leslie caressed Ben's hair, scratching his scalp lightly with her fingers. A shiver went through his spine. "Wait so you- You were watching the show, thinking of Khaleesi and-"

"Yes." Ben breathed again. Leslie's response was to grind against him. "Actually, no," Ben went back on his word. Leslie scrunched her face. "I-I wasn't thinking about her." He pointed at the screen. "Um, I was thinking about _you_ as Khaleesi." He confessed. 

"That's so hot, babe." She huffed and kissed him hard. Ben signed into her mouth. He groped her cheeks, pulling her hips closer. Leslie's chest crushed against his. Ben could feel her heat around his growing erection. She moaned into his mouth, then bit his lower lip. Fuck, he needed to get them to his bedroom.

Ben was about to get up, trying to hold her tight so he could carry her, but Leslie jumped off him. She took his hand and dragged him behind her. Ben stumbled a bit but balanced himself quickly and chuckled. Of course, she wanted to lead him. And fuck, Ben loved to follow her anywhere. Even in her cute outfit, she was so hot. He wanted to kiss her shoulders, trace every tiny freckle, feel how her rich skin prickled from his touch. Her shorts had ridden up, and he could see the start of her backside. He pinched it lightly, and as they entered the room, they heard April shriek "Ewwww, gross," from the kitchen. 

Leslie giggled as they closed the door behind them. Leslie stood closer to him and started backing him towards the bed, firmly but not too forcefully. "Ben, sit down and close your eyes." She ordered. "Um, what's happening?" he asked. "Just, just do as I say, ok?" Ben obliged and sat down on the bed, closing his eyes. 

Ben heard strange noises and figured Leslie was searching for something in his drawers. Eventually, Ben could only hear Leslie's shallow breaths, and he was starting to get impatient. What was she doing for so long? He decided to take a quick peek. 

_Jesus_ _._ Ben couldn't remove his gaze from her. Leslie was standing topless in front of the tall mirror, slowly braiding her hair, not noticing Ben's glance. He watched Leslie in awe. Her tall posture and the high placement of her arms made her chest puff. He traced the lines of her curves down to the shorts that were still on her, unfortunately. But he will take care of it later. If she lets him. Fuck, he should stop getting himself excited too soon. 

"Bennn! I told you not to look!" she called. Ben covered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." he apologized. Her image popped into his brain again, "God Leslie," Ben almost choked on his words, "you look so-"

"You can open your eyes now." she declared. Leslie was standing in front of him completely naked. Her blond hair was braided, some of her curls were a bit scattered, touching her shoulders lightly. It reminded him of her on Jerry's painting, which he remembered he couldn't stop thinking about for weeks. Either way, she was stunning, and the look was re-created perfectly, minus the dragons of course. 

Leslie never seemed like an incredibly shy person and neither an overconfident one. However, at that moment, despite not having an inch covered, she was gleaming with confidence. Her shoulders looked upright as she placed her two hands on her waist, not trying to cover herself. She was like an unwrapped present, and Ben couldn't decide where to look. His eyes wandered from her round breasts to her waist down to her light curls.

Ben met Leslie's eyes. She was grinning. Ben must've been making his _cute surprised face_ because Leslie was making that satisfied smirk, probably taking pride in the effect she had on him. 

Ben got on one knee and bowed. "Khaleesi," Ben breathed and looked up at her. She was even more beautiful from that angle. Leslie's smirk faded, she straightened her back and gave Ben a pointed look. 

"I vow to serve you, to obey you, to die for you if need be." He continued, quoting Jorah Mormont, though he decided to leave the British accent. 

"Good," Leslie replied, her eyes darkening, looking at him as if he was a _NutriYum_ bar. "How will you serve me?" she asked in a throaty voice and an odd British accent that was _really_ working for him. "Uh, um," he set back on the bed, not moving his gaze from her, "I'll do anything." 

Her lips twitched, revealing a tiny smirk that disappeared as quickly as it came. Ben tried to reach her waist, but Leslie grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down to the bed hovering above him, her breasts brushing his skin slightly with every breath she took. "You will touch your Queen only when she commands you," Leslie pointed. Ben groaned and nodded. 

Leslie pushed Ben's legs apart and pressed her knee teasingly along his thighs, avoiding his bulge. She ran her lips alongside his ear, barely touching it. Ben realized that just her warm breath made his dick twitch. "Take your clothes off and get in the bed," She whispered. Leslie rose back up and crossed her arms, her dark eyes following his moves while Ben stood up and started taking off his shirt. It didn't take long until he took his last sock and was left only in his briefs. Ben paused, waiting for her next command.

Leslie raised her eyebrows and glanced down at him. "Did I tell you to stop?" she asked harshly. Ben's mind was betraying him. Instead of saying 'No,' his mouth made a strange voice while he hurried to strip down his underwear and lie down the bed. Leslie chuckled when Ben almost tripped off the edge of the bed from rushing too fast. 

He honestly didn't know if he was more afraid or turned on from Queen Leslie. Maybe it was the combination of the two that he liked so much. And the fact that Leslie understood precisely what he wanted without him explicitly saying was beyond remarkable. She was ready for him to be under her rule and not beside her, she knew exactly what he wanted. Sometimes Ben couldn't believe this woman was real, and his beautiful and a complete goofball, girlfriend.

Leslie got in the bed, sitting on his stomach, avoiding the spot where he wanted to be touched the most. Ben could feel her arousal dripping all over his abdomen. She ran her fingers lightly over his chest. "Khaleesi," he breathed, lifting his body, making Leslie roll her hips. A shaky breath escaped her.

Leslie, once again, pinned his hands behind his head and started moving upper. Ben was surprised by how she took her time and stayed so still, which was very unlike her. It did make her look very royal and was _so_ hot. When her legs reached his shoulders, spread out in front of his face, she stopped. Ben couldn't decide where to look, her flushed face, chest, or where he wanted to taste her so badly. "You can touch me," she said rashly. It was all so much. "I don't think I deserve to, my Queen," Ben stuttered.

"I do not care what you think," she pleaded, "I am your Khaleesi. I command you." Before Ben had any time to respond, she sank down on his face, making eye contact. Fuck, she was soaked. Ben groaned into her and licked around her swollen lips. Leslie squeezed her legs in response, using her weight to get closer to his face. 

When Ben's tongue flicked her clit, she released his arms moving to hold herself against the headboard, while the other hand stroked his hair. When Ben pushed one finger inside her, he heard a very quiet "Yes," unsure if he was imagining it. It was confirmed when he noticed Leslie's head was arched back and she started raking her nails through his hair, demanding more. He added one finger and started lapping sloppily above her clit at the spot that made her squirm against him. 

Leslie kept shuffling and adjusting herself around him, making it hard for him to move his fingers inside her. Every time Ben could feel Leslie was getting closer, she shifted a bit and lost the edge. "Fuck, I'm sorry," she cursed, "I can't uh," she collapsed next to Ben on the bed "I can't concentrate, I'm sorry." She was panting quite heavily, and her hair was all messed, which made Ben dizzy.

Ben chuckled, "You're sorry?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna remined you. I am here to do whatever you tell me." Ben adjusted himself next to her, leaning on his side. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will do and agree to anything you ask me to do. And anyway, you're so much sexier when you're comfortable," he joked. Leslie blushed and smiled at him. Ben leaned in to kiss her. But she stopped him by grabbing his chin firmly and running her thumb over his lips. "So, continue what you were doing, Ben." She ordered. 

Ben bowed lower and kissed her collarbone, "Yes, my queen," he husked against her gleaming skin. Since she was not stopping him, Ben took his time, kissing the side of her breast, scratching his fingers lightly, from her cute belly to her waist and thighs, spreading her legs once again. 

Leslie started to lose her patience when Ben took a nipple in his mouth. "That is not, oh fu-," she gasped when he grazed with his teeth into her other, already hard, nipple. "Ben, that's not what you were doing," she pushed his head lower. Ben gave in and buried his head in her thighs, ignoring his own throbbing arousal.

Ben delved his tongue into her while circling his finger around her clit. "Harder," She husked, shivering underneath him. He moved back to her clit, sucking it with his mouth. Ben licked it lighter than he usually does, trying to get another command out of his Queen. "Oh, I'm so… I said harder!" Leslie rasped, trembling around him. With that order, Ben nipped her clit, hard, adding his thumb, pressing it right next to his tongue, "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" Leslie was shaking violently around him. 

Her orgasm was long and hard, and when she tightened her grip on his hair, Ben was starting to feel he was not getting enough air. "Fuck, make me come, now!" she wailed, jerking her hips up harshly. Ben increased his force, swirling his tongue around her core, placing his nose harshly against her clit. Ben exhaled in triumph when Leslie cried out loudly and shattered against his face. 

Ben kept licking her, wanting to get her there again. "Ok, ok, stop." Ben looked up with a goofy grin, his face, and hair were probably a total mess, but oh god, she was beaming and so beautiful, looking at him with a sweet thankful look. 

Ben hoisted himself up and laid next to her, "That was incredible, Khaleesi." He said, realizing how silly it sounded. Leslie scooched closer to him. "You are very good at taking orders." She smirked. 

_Finally,_ she kissed him, with her taste still lingering in his mouth, she nipped his lower lip, "Mmm," she moaned. Ben made a very embarrassing sound when she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, meeting his. To be honest, he was more than ready and was getting pretty desperate. Ben dug his fingers in her waist, requesting for more. Leslie, trying to torture him some more, took him in her hand. "I- Fuck," his breath hitched when she started playing with his balls with her other hand. "Hey, hey, I-I'm not gonna last for long." Ben pressed.

Leslie splayed her hands over Ben's chest and mounted him, hooking her legs around his waist. Ben was so into the moment he actually felt undeserving of his Queen. Of having her legs around him, tracing her creamy skin, hearing the soft sounds of pleasure coming from her, and feeling her hardened nipples against him. Ben sat up, moving both closer to the beds' frame to lean his back on it.

Ben closed his eyes and released a breath he forgot he was holding as she sank into his shaft. Leslie stayed still. "My Queen," he urged. Leslie purred shakily and started moving. At first, it was slow, Leslie stared right in his eyes with every movement, imitating tv Khaleesi, though this Khaleesi was so much more captivating, gorgeous, and unbelievably sexy. Her light curls were bobbing a bit with every thrust. Her lips parted, her breaths were shallow and fast, accompanied by light moans every time she hit that spot Ben knew so well.

Leslie kept increasing the rhythm and was not holding back. She was riding him wildly, and he could feel her pulsing around his cock. Her bottom was slapping down hard and fast, taking him deep. She was holding onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Her rosy chest was bouncing marvelously, as her eyes closed. "Good lord," Ben grunted.

Leslie was surprisingly quiet, more focused on taking control. Although, the wet sounds of their bodies connecting and the creeks of the headboard slamming into the wall from Leslie's rough snapping were loud. Very loud. It was so loud Ben worried about April and Andy hearing them. But who was he kidding? It's not like Leslie was quiet when she came from his mouth.

Ben's attempts to distract himself and hold himself longer were not working very well. "Shit, Les, please slow down." He was keeping himself so hard from pounding his hips up. Leslie just rode him faster, ignoring him. 

Ben was astonished by Leslie's strength and abilities (riding him like that must have hurt a bit or at least would leave her sore the next day). And he realized this was so Leslie. Finally, she had a way to get them to this fast-paced crazy fucking. Controlling Ben, who’d usually convince her to slow down at this point. It's not that it didn't feel amazing, it certainly did. He just really wanted her to get there with him.

With that thought, Ben put one finger over her center, circling slowly with some pressure. Leslie opened her eyes at that and drew a big breath. She slowed down for a short moment, "Ben, talk to me." she cooed.

Ben struggled to use his last brain cells to speak, and the thought of getting Leslie off from his words was getting him even closer to the edge. "Khaleesi, please." He begged. Leslie whimpered breathily, riding him faster. Ben was meeting her and thrusting up deeper, his finger was now still, pressing hard on her clit (he was never a good multi-tasker). 

Fortunately for him, it was enough, Leslie was close, and with every time Ben murmured "My Queen," in her ear, both of their joltings were getting more and more erratic. Leslie was moaning loudly now, her back was slightly arched back, her claws were digging in his skin. Ben struggled with keeping his eyes open, wanting to watch her as her walls started clenching around him. But Leslie brought his head to her and kissed him hard, letting him melt into the pleasure and hold her trembling body in his arms as they both reached their pick together gasping into each other’s mouths. 

Ben kept embracing her, "Fuck" he growled against her neck. Leslie removed herself off him and fell onto the mattress. They were both covered with sweat, panting, trying to settle down their heartbeat.

Ben was startled when he heard a knock on the door. "Guys?" He heard Andy's muffled voice behind the door. Leslie took the blanket that was somehow on the floor to cover herself up, only herself, leaving Ben completely naked. "Are you asleep?" Andy asked. Ben looked at Leslie, annoyed, "Is he joking?", he whispered. "Ben, I think something fell and broke in your room, I'm coming in." 

Leslie's eyes widened, "No, Andy, no! Don't come in!" She shouted. Ben followed her with a bunch of warnings. But it was too late, the door opened. 

Andy, standing with a marshmallow gun in his hand, gasped and dropped it while covering his eyes. Ben glanced at Leslie. Her face shook with horror, Ben noticed only one of her boobs was actually covered by the blanket. "Honey! I don't think they are asleep." April was standing in the hallway, and Ben could see the mischievous smirk on her face from afar.

Ben was starting to get irritated, "Andy, get out!" Ben yelled. "Sorry, so sorry," he apologized, trying to leave without bringing his hands down, bumping into the door frame. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Andy remarked, rubbing his forehead. This was getting ridiculous. "Get the fuck out!" Leslie shouted. Before closing the door all the way, Andy shoved one arm into the room and gave a big thumbs up. "Good for you for hitting that!" he yelled into the room and finally closed the door. "We are dating for over a year!" Ben rolled his eyes.

Leslie chuckled, getting up to collect their clothes, "That was the second awkward time Andy caught us in the middle of sex." 

"Well, technically, this wasn't actually in the middle,” Ben sighed, “It’s getting too crowded here." Leslie giggled again and threw his underwear at his face. “Come back to bed,” Ben smiled.

Leslie put on her pajamas and got under the blanket. Ben wrapped his arms around her and started telling her about his other fantasies. Ones where Leslie wins the election and them finding a nice place to live. A place where no one interrupts them, fills Ben's socks drawer with dirty spoons or leaving Twizzlers on the front porch so "the squirrels will have some food to eat." Well, at least not until they start their family together. 


End file.
